Star Swirl the Bearded
Description Star Swirl the Bearded is a male gray unicorn pony, with a mane and big white beard, and a magician's outfit, that appears as side-protagonist in MLP:FiM. He's mentioned and referred in several chapters recalling his great feats, but physically appearing in the season 7 finale "Shadow Play - Part 1 and 2", in which he's brought, along with the rest of the Pillars, from the limbo in which they locked themselves in with Pony of Shadows, so they could stop him from plowing all over Equestria. He was one of the greatest magicians that existed in all of Equestria, and was the mentor of the Princesses Celestia and Luna when they were fillies. Thanks to a small earth pony called Stygian, Star Swirl meets several legends to end the evil forces that threaten to destroy the entire Equestria. Star Swirl is a very serious pony, egotistical and narrow-minded at first, since he didn't understand the Magic of Friendship at the beginning, but after understanding it thanks to Twilight Sparkle, he became more humble, trusting and easygoing, always wanting to make friends and helping the ponies during their trips. Star Swirl, having traveled to many worlds and dimensions, arrives in the world of mercenaries with only one mission: to defeat '''a very powerful and dangerous enemy, and it doesn't take long for it to manifest itself among the mercenaries'... but these don't they have realized it, and they think that Star Swirl is an old crazy man, and they want him out of their territory. Star Swirl, to fulfill his mission and avenge his fellows Pillars, he'll have to do what is necessary to save Equestria from this great threat that lurks in the shadows.'' Abilities Passive :Star Swirl has a passive, which is an Spell XP Meter that he has for the whole round, he will start with 0/999 XP. There are several ways he can gain XP, any damage that he causes to an enemy will instantly give him XP equal to double of the amount of damage he did, breaking shields and hitting death ringer spies will still give him XP. :Each 45 seconds after the round start, a Zen Spot will appear on the map, usually in the spawn, on the control point or on a health/ammo pack. When Star Swirl stands inside it, he will start gaining XP as long as he doesn’t leave the circle. If he has 0 XP, he has to stand there for 15 seconds to get to 999 XP. His rage also gives him XP when he uses it. :Gainning 999 XP will give him a random spell that he can get, he can only hold up to 2 of the same spell, which can be one of these: :- Fireball :- Teleport :- Blast Jump :- Uber Heal :- Ball O' Bats :- Magnet :- Stealth :- Ball O' Lightning :- Meteor Storm :- Flight Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Back Hole - Star Swirl shots out a bolt of energy that creates a black hole when it collides with something. Nearby enemies will get sucked into the black hole, getting trapped inside it for a few seconds and continuously losing health, up to 120 health. Star Swirl will also start generating XP points rapidly over time, obtaining 1998 XP in total. :Using the rage will remove any spells that you have saved. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Special Rage 10% rage per second. :Ethereal Form - You become invisible, gaining the effect of Bonk! Atomic Punch, a speed boost and the ability to pass through players. You cannot attack or use spells while this ability is active. Maximum duration is 10 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Whenever Star Swirl uses Teleport, a circular purple mist will appear around his feet. This is shared with Princess Twilight. Battle Strategies Battling as Star Swirl the Bearded Battling against Star Swirl the Beared Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) * ACTION SLOT BUTTON (H) throws the magic spell. Music [https://youtu.be/SzJYa9Z15-I Darkest Dungeon OST - Color of Madness "The Blasted Heath" (2018) HQ Official] Quotes "Star Swirl!? I...I've wanted to meet you my whole life! I can't believe you're here!" - Intro "Now!" - Teleport "Ready? Open the portal." - Rage "Something about this magic seems familiar..." - Zen Spot has Appeared "I doubt we can save our homeland with a conversation." - Killing Spree "What?! No, no, no, no!" - Backstabbed "Know this, fiend! We will not rest until we find a way to return you to limbo!" - Last Man Standing "Your pitiful attempt to imprison me has failed, Star Swirl!" - Defeat "Then my spell worked, before it was meddled with, and the realm has been at peace for a millennia!" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses